7. Project Summary This proposal seeks to fund a state-of-the-art 600 MHz NMR radio frequency (RF) console, with 19F/1H (13C,15N,31P) triple resonance (TR) NMR probe, with capabilities for biological solution NMR. The primary need for this replacement NMR console is to address the limited capacity for NMR data collection at 600 MHz among a broad and growing NMR user group at Rutgers, The State University of New Jersey, and The Robert Wood Johnson Medical School (RWJMS) of the University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey (UMDNJ). The RF console will replace a 16-Yr old Varian INOVA 600 MHz NMR console that has limited capabilities to carry out modern NMR experiments required by our growing NIH-funded NMR user community. The replacement RF console and probe, together with an existing Oxford magnet and cryogenic TR-NMR probe that are already installed, form an integrated biomolecular NMR system. This proposal was prepared on behalf of some 24 research laboratories that will utilize the proposed NMR instrumentation, including major users, minor users, and collaborators. This old console cannot be sustainably maintained due to limited availability of replacement parts and its inability to run modern NMR data collection software. The principal user groups are (i) The Center for Advanced Biotechnology and Medicine (CABM), (ii) The Cancer Institute of New Jersey (CINJ), (iii) The Northeast Structural Genomics Consortium (NESG), and (iv) External Users Group. The CABM is an inter-institutional research institute that is jointly administered by RWJMS and Rutgers University. It serves as hub for scientific interactions throughout the life science research community. CABM includes a group of 13 resident principal investigators who conduct research programs in the broad areas of cancer, infectious disease, and neurodevelopment / neurodegenerative disorders. The CINJ is an NIH- designated P30 Comprehensive Cancer Center, involving some 60 Resident and Associate members. Activities span basic research and pharmaceutical drug discovery, through translational research, clinical research, and cancer treatment. The third user group is the NESG Consortium, funded by the Protein Structure Initiative (PSI-Biology) of the National Institutes of General Medical Sciences. The NESG is one of four Large- scale Centers for Protein Structure Production, supporting a wide range of collaborations in structural biology, cell biology, cancer biology, protein sample production, and technology development. A fourth group of users comprises faculty and students at other universities who take advantage of well-organized data collection and data analysis facilities of the CABM Biomolecular NMR facility. These researchers span groups with limited expertise in protein NMR who send samples and/or students to the facility for data collection and analysis efforts, to experienced established NMR spectroscopists who need access to high field NMR data collection. 1